reddeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Playsonic2
¡Bienvenido! Hola Playsonic2. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Red Dead Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Red Dead Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Skin Play, tenés un don para estas cosas xD. Está MUY BUENÍSIMO! xD. Me encanta. -- 21:42 28 feb 2010 (UTC) :Y todavía lo tengo que terminar! A ver si hoy saco tiempo para ello, por que tengo una semana más llena... Playsonic2 (discusión) 07:00 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Skin Hola ¿me podrías ayudar en la Autos X Wiki En el Monaco o skin? necesito tu ayuda Por favor 23:04 15 abr 2010 (UTC) :Lo siento, estoy ahora mismo demasiado liado con este wiki y algunos otros, sobretodo ahora que va a salir el juego y todo eso. Además, no sabría como hacer un skin de automóviles xD Un saludo. Playsonic2 (discusión) 06:02 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Licencias Hola Play. Te he creado las licencias para los archivos. Ahora solo tenés que reemplazar lo de MediaWiki:Licenses por esto: *Sin licencia|No sé la licencia o no corresponde con ninguna otra opción. *Fair Use (Aunque hayas hecho tú la foto o captura pertenece a esta categoría). **FUCaptura|Captura de pantalla de un juego, programa, página WEB, etc. **FUArte|Arte relacionado con el juego (Carátula, portada, póster, Fan Art, ...). **FULogo|Logo de una compañia, organización o servicio. **FUOtro|Es Fair Use pero no se corresponde con ninguna de las anteriores opciones. *Licencia libre. Por favor, usa Plantilla:Origen para indicar el sitio original. **GNUFDL|GNU Free Documentation License 1.2 o posterior. **Cc-by-2.5|Creative Commons 2.5 (Sólo reconocimiento). **Cc-by-sa-2.5|Creative Commons 2.5 (Reconocimiento y misma licencia). *Dominio público. No hace falta nada, pero es recomendable usar Plantilla:Origen. **ImagenPD|Imagen liberada para dominio público por el dueño de los derechos o plazo de los derechos terminado. *Licencias de Audio. Uso exclusivo para los archivos de audio. **FUMúsica|Audio relacionado con el juego (Tema, radio, publicidad, etc). **LML|Audio sin derechos de autor liberada para su libre uso. Y agregar esto a MediaWiki:Uploadtext: Utilice el siguiente formulario para subir archivos. Para ver o buscar archivos subidos con anterioridad, ir a . Lo que haya subido o borrado quedará registrado además en el . Para incluir un archivo en una página, utilice en el formulario los enlaces :File.jpg, alt text, o :File.ogg, para vincular directamente el archivo. Además de borrar, si querés, las licencias predeterminadas que tenés ahora. GTAAAF 16:18 11 may 2010 (UTC) :Muchísimas gracias, ¡me has ahorrado un montón de trabajo! Estos días de impulsar el wiki, cosas así son realmente necesarias. Ahora borraré esos archivos, gracias otra vez. ~Playsonic2 ([[User_Talk:Playsonic2|'disc.']]) 18:14 11 may 2010 (UTC) Otra Wikia Hola Playsonic, te escribo esto para decirte que hay otra wiki con el mismo nombre. Creo que recién se creo y en su portada dice que se empezará a editar el 21 de marzo, junto con la fecha de salida del juego. Crees que se puede hacer algo al respecto? ya que son 2 wikis que tratan de lo mismo y tienen el mismo nombre. Aquí te dejo el enlace: http://es.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Dead_Wiki 03:42 16 may 2010 (UTC) :Sé que hay otra wiki con el mismo nombre, de hecho la vi antes de crear esta, pero si una de ellas triunfa es posible que la otra se cancele. Gracias por el aviso de todas formas :) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 07:49 16 may 2010 (UTC) Infobox Hola Play. He creado una infobox para los personajes, míratela y hazme un favor. ¿Podrias cambiar lo que está en azul? Ponlo como el fondo de la pagina de la wiki, que son como tablones de madera. Venga tio, un saludo. -- 12:41 17 may 2010 (UTC) :Hecho. Muy bien la idea de hacer la plantilla ;) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 16:34 17 may 2010 (UTC) Firma Play, ya se que tendrás mejores cosas que hacer, pero cuando puedas ¿podrias hacerme una firma? Es que ya me da vergüenza ir con lo de user:Kapo.... xD. Hazla como la tuya, normal. Gracias tio! -- 18:39 18 may 2010 (UTC) :¡Hecho! :) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 19:50 18 may 2010 (UTC) Graciaaaas -- 17:10 19 may 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Respuestas Hola Play, para ayudar a la wiki te crée Red Dead Respuestas. En sí es una base el diseño y el logo, así que lo podés modificar si querés. Acordate de colocarlo en el sidebar. GTAAAF 08:30 23 may 2010 (UTC) Address change Hi, this is Pawel from Wikia's Gaming Team. Would you mind the wiki being moved to es.reddead so that it matches the English wiki's URL? Best to keep them consistent. es.rdr and es.reddeadredemption would redirect to it. Ausir(talk) 01:11 24 may 2010 (UTC) :I accept it, actually this wiki was going to be "es.reddead" but a wiki with that URL was already created. It might be also great for getting more users. Thanks, ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 06:15 24 may 2010 (UTC) ::The other wiki is dead, so it can just be deleted and this wiki can be moved there. Ausir(talk) 08:29 24 may 2010 (UTC) :::And done. Ausir(talk) 09:01 24 may 2010 (UTC) ::::By the way, would you like us to set up shared uploads, so that you could use images from English wiki directly on Spanish wiki without the need to re-upload? Ausir(talk) 10:50 24 may 2010 (UTC) :::::That sounds great! We currently don't have our way to make photos of the game, so it's going to be very useful for us. Thanks! ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 12:49 24 may 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento Play xD. Es que no he podido conectarme estos dias por los exámenes finales y eso y no he visto tu mensaje. Lo siento otra vez. Estan muy bien los nuevos parámetros, y me gusta el nuevo estilo de la wiki xD. Saludos y otra vez lo sientoo xd. -- 17:03 25 may 2010 (UTC) :Jaja, es igual! Yo también tengo varios examenes. Eso sí: ponte a escribir! :P ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 18:27 25 may 2010 (UTC) Estoy haber si puedo ir a comprarlo de una veezz!!! xD. -- 19:00 26 may 2010 (UTC) De nada No pasa nada Play, simplemente estoy aquí para ayudar. Me encantó el juego, así que ayudaré en lo más posible. Y sobre lo de las categorías, lo siento xD, lo olvidé por completo. -- 20:06 25 may 2010 (UTC) :Jeje, por cierto, a lo mejor te interesa [http://www.dafont.com/chinese-rocks.font esto], lo digo por si eres uno de los que tienen gusto por poner imagenes como firma y tal. ;) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 20:23 25 may 2010 (UTC) ::Ehmm, oye, te quiero preguntar: ¿Cómo le ponemos el nombre de las misiones? ¿En Inglés (Originales) o en español? y otra cosa... ¿Cuál es tu msn? Para tener más contacto más facil. Ahora mismo estoy conectado. -- 00:55 26 may 2010 (UTC) :::Pues sinceramente, estaba pensando en ponerlos en español y poner una redirección en los nombres en inglés. Pero no sé si traducen el juego de forma distinta en otros paises de hispanoamérica, si es así entonces habrá que ponerlos en inglés, y aclarar en la infobox (que debo hacer todavía). Y acerca del msn, no lo uso (por una mala experiencia), lo que si suelo usar es Skype para contactar y eso. Si te interesa te doy más detalles, hay varios allí en un canal de la GTE y tal. Un saludo, ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 06:11 26 may 2010 (UTC) :Ok, bueno otra cosa. La portada está un poco encimada, osea, cuando agregaste el link de la película, parece que no cupo, porlomenos en mi monitor así se ve. -- 21:08 26 may 2010 (UTC) :Listo, creo que he arreglado eso, aunque a lo mejor no ves bien ni la imagen de "bienvenido".. cual es tu resolución? ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 06:25 27 may 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Que onda Play! Bueno, quería pedirte un favor. No hay plantillas para los Lugares, así que te pido el favor de hacerlas, si es que puedes y no es molestia, claro. También unas plantillas de los personajes, pero me refiero al desplegable de abajo de los artículos... ¿''Capicci''? xD.-- 20:49 31 may 2010 (UTC) :Cierto, el de lugares me lo cogeré prestado del wiki inglés por que está muy bien, y el de personajes veré si lo tienen, creo que sí. Estarán hechos en cuanto pueda (para más información, visita el mensaje de mi página de usuario). ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 06:03 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias Si, gracias por el consejo. Exáctamente, eso es lo que quería, reservar. Pero si te fijas, cada artículo que pongo en obras lo termino al día siguiente, pero dejaré de hacerlo. Gracias, por cierto, te pido porfavor que borres el artículo de Antagonista, no es nesesario hacerlo, no por el momento. Gracias -- 19:35 2 jun 2010 (UTC) :Sería bueno que los hicieses al momento. También puedes seguir haciéndolo, claro, eso es a tu elección. Un saludo, y en seguida lo borro! ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 19:38 2 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Navegación Perfecta, quedó perfecta. El detalle es el desplegable, pero sinceramente, perfecta :D -- 19:42 3 jun 2010 (UTC) :Oye, hablando de plantillas, y voy a empezar a crear los artículos de las misiones. ¿Podrías hacer la plantilla, porfavor?. -- 14:31 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Agregar y borrar Hola Play, agrega al MediaWiki:Sidebar a la sección de Rockstar Games a Oni Wiki y a The Warriors Wiki. Además borra Agustín Allende por favor. Gracias y saludos! -- . 21:38 20 jun 2010 (UTC) :Hecho y hecho. :P ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 22:28 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Niko Yo creo que de este tamaño es suficiente no? 15:25 30 jun 2010 (UTC) :Este sí. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 15:47 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Bien porque mas pequeño y no veo ni mi nombre xD 17:11 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Proyectos Hola Play, hace mucho que no me paso por la wiki, pero vuelvo para cooperar tanto como antes. Ahora que hay bastantes usuarios activos en la wiki, me desperté con la idea de comenzar proyectos nuevo, como Artículo del Mes, Usuario del Mes, etc. Dime que opinas y lo hablamos :D. -- . 20:50 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la bienvenida. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje de bienvenida Playsonic2. Mañana me compro el juego. Espero estar activo por aquí. Ya estube en la GTE (la wiki de la saga GTA). Pues eso muchas gracias. Saludos. :D Posdata: JUEGAZO que va a marcar mi vida, seriamente. :D--Boteh 00:30 2 jul 2010 (UTC) :Te recuerdo de la GTE, a ver si te marca de verdad! :) ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 06:50 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Bien Antes que nada, gracias por la bienvenida, explicame eso de los logros. Megazilla77 16:40 2 jul 2010 (UTC) :Visita esta página de blog para información sobre los logros. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 17:07 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Se nota que el cuerpo de las paginas esta separado una cierta cantidad de espacio entre la pagina y el borde de explorer, mi pregunta es, como se hace eso. Megazilla77 18:27 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias por todo. Megazilla77 21:17 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Otra ayuda Como le haces para ese logo de forma diferente? Megazilla77 23:26 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Perfecto, muchas gracias. Megazilla77 15:03 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Cuando puedas Play, cuando puedas pásate por la wiki qué la tengo "patas arriba" qué no me funciona nada,...Chiquito de la calza 13:35 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Y a ver cómo leche se hace una firma,... ¿Y Como se le hace para bajar la pagina del logo? Megazilla77 15:49 4 jul 2010 (UTC) :No entiendo a que te refieres. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 15:58 4 jul 2010 (UTC) : :Osea, me refiero a esto, bajar o quitar la pagina del logo. Megazilla77 20:13 4 jul 2010 (UTC) : :Mira, lo que quiero decir es que como veras en el enlace anterior quite el logo y le puse una como el tuyo, pero la pagina esta encima de el no medeja continuar empaz y no se deja ver, ayuda. Megazilla77 16:25 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :No me sale, que hice mal. Megazilla77 16:42 5 jul 2010 (UTC) : : : Ya, ahora si, gracias. Megazilla77 16:53 5 jul 2010 (UTC) RE:Administración Saludos Play. Mira, te agradezco mucho que hayas pensado en mi para ese puesto. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, no estoy muy disponible editando (como ya has notado, supongo) pero ya estoy a pronto de salir de mis quehaceres y estaré disponible a más tardar mañana. Si, tienes razón, Bigdadi y yo somos creadores de una wiki actualmente abandonada, tanto por nosotros, como por los demás usuarios. Se como se lleva a cabo la tarea de ser un administrador, y las demás tareas que conlleva, así, que con gusto acepto. Aún así, te pido que te estés dando vueltas por la wiki para ver como van las cosas, osea que no la dejes temporalmente a mis manos, por favor. Saludos y gracias. -- . 17:58 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Historias Ola play, que tal? ya se que aún ésta wikia es joven, acaba de empezar y en total no somos muchos, pero quería preguntarte si en un futuro habrá un proyecto historias, ya que se me ha forjado una historia que creo que merece la pena. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos.-- 15:21 21 jul 2010 (UTC) :En un futuro lejano puede que ocurra, pero de momento no habrá proyectos así. Fíjate, todavía no tenemos ni artículo destacado ni nada. Aunque reconozco que con RDR se pueden idear muchas historias. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 16:13 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Misiones Hey! Playsonic, me preguntaba donde esta la categoria de las misiones de Red Dead Revolver y Red Dead Redemption y que buena wiki has creado, ya estoy colaborando con gusto, saludos. 22:17 2 ago 2010 (UTC) :De Redemption es esta, de Revolver no sé si hay sin embargo tú mismo puedes crearla. Un saludo ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 23:12 2 ago 2010 (UTC) wenas jajajaja, antes ke nada decirte k buen trabajo con la wiki y k se pueda llevarla a lo mas alto; con lo cual seguire editando lo k haga falta para cumplir con ello. E visto k tienes la play 3 en tu pagina y podriamos conseguir los logros online del red dead redemption, para ayudarnos mutuamente. Bueno nada mas y suerte con la wiki :D, saludos Zaks 15:14 13 ago 2010 (UTC) En obras Play, estoy viendo que hay varios artículos con la plantilla y no los han editado durante semanas. Creo que tendrían que hacerlo como en la GTE así la wiki tarda menos en crecer. GTAAAF 05:13 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Administración Hola Play. Tan sólo quería decirte que he empezado a jugar al RDR y estoy empezando a participar en esta wiki. Por lo que veo está un poco caótica y vacía, y no veo mucho tráfico y actividad, por lo que creo que podría participar en ella. Eso sí, siendo un usuario normal estoy algo limitado, así que me gustaría (si hay sitio para mí) formar parte de la administración. Lo haría en el "Vote para administrador", pero veo que aquí no hay de eso... xD -- 16:15 6 jun 2011 (UTC) :Intenta visitando la página de adopción en es.wikia, recuerdo que a Chiquito lo habían hecho administrador así... ~Playsonic2 13:32 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok Vale...no te lo discuto....pero hay que crear una página o ponerlo en ´´crear``.Regis al oeste. 16:54 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Jarto pan Play, a ver si le dices a Alfa que se ponga en contacto conmigo plis. Aparte, tu correo no funciona papafrita-- 17:17 22 jun 2011 (UTC)